The present invention relates to an attachment system for joining a fan blade to a hub and more particularly to an under blade bumper used therein.
Relative motion between a fan blade and its hub attachment is highly undesirable. Such movement can lead to excessive blade root wear as well as fan blade tip jams, blade shroud shingling, and premature fan hub retirement due to excessive wear.
Accordingly, it is intended to provide an improved attachment system for joining a fan blade to a hub.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bumper for use in said attachment system, which bumper minimizes movement in the fan blade to hub attachment.
The foregoing objects are attained by the attachment system and the bumper of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, an attachment system for joining a blade to a hub broadly comprises a blade slot in the hub, a rail system positioned within the blade slot, a root portion of a blade positioned within the slot, and a bumper cooperating with the rail and contacting a blade root portion.
A bumper for use in a blade attachment system in accordance with the present invention broadly comprises a central portion with first and second sides, a first pair of arms extending from the first side, a second pair of arms extending from the second side, and the central portion including means for axially positioning the bumper within a blade slot.